


Betting and Winning

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe likes to gamble, gambling with sexual favours is his favourite though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting and Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



> For [gala_apples](http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/), who left several prompts as part of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge and I got a tad inspired. Also, this is the longest thing I've written in about five years which is amazing. Any constructive criticism is most welcome!

Gabe doesn’t give a shit about being grounded or losing his allowance for a month. It was so totally worth it. It would have been better if he hadn’t been caught, but he really couldn’t have foreseen the food poisoning which meant that everyone in the house was up when he tried to sneak back in. It had been pretty funny how his parents had actually believed that it was the first time he’d done it. He couldn’t quite believe they’d bought that shit. Yeah, he was good at being sneaky but it wasn’t like he was any sort of golden boy. School was a bitch and whilst he always got decent grades, they were always phoning home about his poor attention span and authority problems. Seriously, what the fuck? He didn’t have a problem with authority. Gabe just didn’t bother to give it to those he felt didn’t deserve his respect. It just so happened that most of his teachers fell into that category.

There’s not really any problem with being grounded. Gabe is a master at sneaking out. His parents haven’t a clue as to most of the shit he gets up to. He’ll just be a bit more careful for a while. Go back to leaving a bit later, once he’s certain everyone else is asleep, and making sure he’s not completely wasted when he comes back. He really doesn’t need a close call right now, like that one with the kitchen table two years ago. Seriously, they bought his story that he’d been studying, fell asleep in his clothes and had got up for some water before going to be properly. Seriously, what the fuck had been up with that? Though, as someone had said the day after (Pete? Ryland? Gabe couldn’t remember. He’d been rather hung over at the time), no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Though no one would give Gabe a horse, well, unless they wanted the horse to die or some shit. Did people even give horses? Maybe posh, rich people in England gave their stuck up kids horses, but it certainly didn’t happen to him.

The only problem was he didn’t have any start up for his little side project. He’d spent pretty much all his winnings last night on booze, relying on the next part of his allowance to get things going this week. It wouldn’t be a problem for that long, he’d win something fairly quickly. He was really fucking good at cards. Plus, he let people win every now again so they’d still have some hope of winning. No point winning all the time and then having no one to play with. He wasn’t an idiot. Now he just needed to find a way to have something to put in the pot and he’d be all set.

*

“Vicky-T, you are a shining beacon of hope in a forlorn world, I bow down to your greatness.” Gabe swept down in a bow, flinging one arm out to the side and the other across him. The solution was perfect. It was win-win. God, Gabe thought it might actually be better than betting with money.

“Well, obviously,” she replied, rolling her eyes and smirking at him. That was a fairly standard response. Good job Gabe knew that she loved him. If she didn’t, she’d have fucked off years ago. Probably after that time with the blue putty in her hair. That had really solidified their friendship, or at least for Gabe. “It worked for me at junior high.”

“You were betting with sexual favours in junior high?” Gabe thought he knew Vicky-T pretty well but that didn’t make sense. He’d had to teach her poker when they first met.

“No, I was exchanging them for homework,” she told him, looking at him as if he was a complete idiot. She did that a lot. “Well, they weren’t really that sexual. Most people freaked out at me offering more than kissing.”

“Clearly everyone there was an idiot.” Who would turn down sexual favours from Victoria? She could make even the blandest of sex acts seem daring and exciting and dangerous. It was seriously fucking awesome.

*

For the past two weeks, Gabe had been trading in sexual favours. Yeah, he wasn’t actually making much money, but man was he getting laid a lot. So fucking awesome. So he didn’t have any money for booze at the moment, but he had seriously awesome friends instead. Some of them were even willing to buy him drinks. There’d been this one girl, he think he had math with her, who he had deliberately lost a game to and it had been so totally worth it. He’d gone down on her, as per their deal, but then she’d done the same for him and given him a four pack. Totally awesome.

Some of it though he enjoyed more than other parts. The best bits were when he got to go down on Nate, or make out with Alex, or exchanging hand jobs with Ryland or eating Victoria out. They appreciated him and he appreciated them. That was far better than the time he had tried kissing Pete and had got head-butted for his troubles. What was that about anyway? It had been the agreed stakes. Gabe had specifically been lenient with Pete; he really didn’t want to sit through another rant about how Pete was straight below the waist. Gabe didn’t give a shit about Pete’s sexual orientation. He just didn’t want to be injured when he was trying to do something nice for a change. He hadn’t been trying to improve his kissing technique or anything. He’d just thought Pete might like to make out for a bit. Take his mind off things for a bit. Clearly it hadn’t been appreciated.

The situation which was currently in front of him was considerably less awesome than all the sex he was getting now. Everyone was glaring at him. Not like, the entire world, but everyone at his lunch table. Which reminded him that Pete wasn’t sitting with them which was fucking weird. He wasn’t surgically attached to Mikey Way anymore so he’d been spending a far more reasonable amount of time with Gabe lately. Pete and Way were still buddies but it wasn’t to the extent which deprived Pete of quality Gabe time. Gabe really didn’t want Pete to suffer from withdrawal or anything. Then he remembered that Pete had gone off with Stump to who knew where. Gabe thought Pete could do better but who was he to stop Pete smiling all big and genuine. That was not something he could do.

The glaring was beginning to unnerve him. For all his bravado, these people could actually get to him. Also, since when did all Alex, Ryland, Victoria and Nate all agree on something completely? It was weird. He shifted uncomfortably after several silent moments, for some reason he couldn’t hear any of the background noise of the cafeteria. As soon as he moved, Vicky-T smirked at him and he forced himself to sit still again. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. The satisfaction of what he wasn’t sure, but he certainly didn’t want her to have it.

“We have come to a decision,” Victoria said finally, looking him straight in the eye. Gabe felt exposed, spread open in front of her and it was unsettling. It wasn’t bad as such but Gabe wasn’t sure if he could identify how it made him feel. “We had hoped that this would help you come to your senses, but clearly not. Obviously an intervention is called for.”

Gabe cleared his throat, finally feeling able to speak. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Victoria breathed out a frustrated sigh. “One of you is going to have to explain,” she spat, turning her gaze away from Gabe and towards the others. “I think I might be forced to beat him over the head if I have to.” She stood up from the table, moving round it to come and stand besides where Gabe was seated. She towered over him, making him feel insignificant. Vicky-T was a tall girl, made even taller by her higher than regulation heels, and he wished he could stand up and use his own natural height against her. For some reason though, he couldn’t make his legs work. Gabe also had an uneasy suspicion that she would still be able to make him feel small, even if he was standing up. She turns and strides away, heading for who knows where which isn’t with him. Gabe watched her go, admiring the swing of her hips and her skirt which she’s rolled up around the waist. Vicky-T is smart, she knows they check that the girls’ skirts aren’t too short, so instead of wearing a mini skirt or anything, she simply wears the regulation one and folds it over multiple times at the waistband. Other girls have tried to copy her, but no one pulls it off as well as Victoria.

Gabe snapped his head back round to look at the table, tearing his eyes off Victoria, when someone cleared their throat. It was an obnoxiously loud and overdone sound so Gabe guessed it was Ryland. “What?” he inquired, the words coming out a bit harsher than he intended. He was really confused and really didn’t like it. Gabe liked being in control. He wasn’t in control at all now.  
“We want you to stop betting with sexual favours,” Alex told him, speaking in a deliberately calm fashion. “We’re willing to provide you with a small amount of money to gamble with if you feel that you have to continue gambling. We’d prefer it if you didn’t, it takes up an alarming amount of your time, but we understand if you don’t.”

“Who the hell is this “we” you’re talking about Suarez?” demanded Gabe. He was even more confused now, he couldn’t make sense of it. “You’re not fucking royalty.”

“Darling,” interjected Ryland, in that really fucking irritating English accent he put on every now and again. “It’s us. Who else could it be?” Ryland smiled at him, the one with all the teeth he did sometimes when he was in character which he thought was charming and Gabe thought was really fucking creepy.

“Dear God,” muttered Nate, propping his head up with his hands. “Long story short, we all want to have sex with you. Preferably together, maybe just some of us. You’re as thick as a short plank because we’ve been dropping really obvious hints for ages.”

“Yeah, Wentz picked up on them,” interjected Ryland, this time in his normal accent.

“Shut up Ryland,” said Nate offhandedly before going back to talking briskly to Gabe. “We hoped that this might open you up to the idea. We thought for a bit that you’d got it but no. Even when the five of us stopped using money to bet with when it was just the five of us.”

“Yeah, you’re even dumber about this kind of shit than we thought,” added Alex. Nate just glared at him whilst Ryland tried to catch his attention for a high five. Was insulting Gabe’s observation skills worthy of a high five? He didn’t think he’d been that dense about this. Although if Pete had noticed in-between all his recent pining, it was possible that he had been. That was a worrying thought.

“So basically, you’re propositioning me with a fivesome? Why didn’t you just ask? Like I’d say no to that shit, you guys are fucking hot. I don’t have friends who aren’t hot.”

Nate let his head drop from his hands and banged it against the table. “We don’t want it to be because we’re hot,” he mumbled into the table. Ryland began to protest that them being hot really was a major factor in it, but Alex managed to shut him up fairly quickly. Alex really was very good at getting Ryland to shut up. “Also, it’s not going to be a particularly vanilla fivesome.”

“You’re inviting me to a kinky fivesome? Fuck yeah!” Gabe exclaimed, fist pumping. Alex’s head joined Nate’s on the table. “Also, how can a fivesome be bland? It’s a fucking fivesome guys. That’s practically an orgy!”

“This is serious Gabe,” said Victoria, “we’re not just joking.” She was standing right behind Gabe and he hadn’t even noticed the clicking of her heels as she made her way over. That was a sound he was supremely well attuned to. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a standing position in front of her. “Think about it. None of us, altogether or on our own, are a onetime deal.” She smiled grimly at him before leaving again, getting out of the cafeteria just as the warning bell went off.

*

Gabe barely made it through Spanish. Admittedly it didn’t help that his Spanish was way better than the teacher’s (why the fuck was in this class anyway?) but his mind wandered more than normal. Normally Gabe was more concerned with simply getting off than anything else but he couldn’t quite get past what Nate had said. What did not particularly vanilla mean? Like, ropes and shit? Gabe could probably get behind that. Did they all have different kinks? Wait, did he have any kinks? He’d never thought about it before, just thinking about whether things felt good or not. That attitude might come in handy when trying things though. Just go on what felt good or not. With a start Gabe realised that he wasn’t worrying about if sleeping with his friends was a good idea or not. He was thinking about the details of how it would happen. It was like he’d already decided that he wanted to sleep with the lot of them.

It was a blessing when the day ended, the bell ringing for the final time. Gabe took a deep breath in through his nose and stood up, collecting everything up from his desk. It takes far longer than normal, he can barely focus, blood pounding loudly in his head. It’s really distracting and he knows he completely bombed his English test. Another lecture at home then. But he can’t worry about that now, he just needs to get out of here fast. He doesn’t even need to get away from school, a fucking toilet cubicle will do, he doesn’t care anymore. Gabe had spent hours being haunted by images of being covered in come and Alex backhanding him across the face and Victoria binding his wrists with the scarf she wears to hide hickeys from her parents. People watching him come undone. His mind can’t cope with the onslaught. Gabe’s never thought about any of it before and now it’s all flooding in. All these images and ideas and he thinks he’s been hard since part way through Spanish. He’s not sure though, most of the afternoon is a blur. It could have been any lesson really.

He makes it to the bathroom and sighs with relief when it’s empty. At least now he won’t have to wait until he can get home. He barges into a cubicle, letting the door swing shut behind him before he turns around to lock it. Before he can slide the lock closed, a voice calls out to him, “made a decision then?” It’s Victoria and her voice is smoky and sultry, but not in the way it gets when she’s flirting with bartenders to give her drinks without seeing an ID. No, it’s like the difference between Ryland’s smile when he’s being that irritating English guy and how he smiles big and happy when presented with food Suarez has made. It almost sounds like it’s genuine but Gabe can’t quite seem to process that. Victoria never flirts genuinely with people.

She kicks open the cubicle door, forcing him to shuffle backwards and out of her way. She smirks at him, eyes flicking down to the hand in his pants. Caught red handed. Gabe tries to smirk at her, starts to talk, “you want some babe?” he tries to leer. It falls flat. Her smile is predatory as she presses up into his space and his voice falters. Victoria’s pressed right up against him and he could barely think beforehand and now it’s near impossible.

“I think, maybe, that you want me,” she whispers right in his ear. She doesn’t have to reach up to do it and that is something which Gabe is always astounded by. “Or more accurately, not just me.” Her voice is soft and wicked, it causes Gabe’s eyes to roll back in his head. Fuck. “You want me and Alex and Ryland and Nate, don’t you? All of us together, helping you figure out what you like.” She pushes a leg up between his thighs, hard against his dick, causing him to inhale sharply. “It’ll be wonderful, won’t it? We’ll help you find it if you like being tied up or being fucked or being spread open with metal and it will all be wonderful, don’t you agree?” One of her hands worms it’s way between their bodies, into his already open jeans where his own hand is frozen in shock. She stokes lightly, resting her lips against his skin as she continues to speak. “It will be wondrous. Ryland can fuck you whilst you suck Alex off, they’re so in sync with each other and it works so well. And Nate has a fantastic sense of rhythm, which you know of course, but the ways in which he can use it to make you fall apart.” She kisses his cheek lightly, right where his jaw ends, and pulls back slightly, giving herself enough space to stroke him properly. It doesn’t take long at all but Gabe’s too busy enjoying it to worry about that. It feels completely fantastic and God he wants more. He wants everything Vicky-T’s said and more and he doesn’t know what he wants but he sure as hell wants it.

“Blackinton will drive you home,” Victoria informs him as she steps backwards, smoothing down her shirt. “Best not to risk driving in your state,” she comments, glancing down at his unsteady legs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

*

“Just so we’ve got our stories straight, we’re doing physics work,” Alex informed Gabe on the drive to Nate’s the next afternoon. “Study group.” That’s what Gabe had told his parents, but he hadn’t specified a subject. Now he would have something to embezzle his story with later. Throw in a bit of information about helping Ryland with the types of radiations, and bingo, no doubt to the veracity of his story.

“Why are we going to Nate’s?” asked Gabe, leaning forward so that his head was between the two front seats. His legs didn’t fit particularly well in the back. “I thought we’d be going to Victoria’s.”

“Nate lives in the basement,” stated Ryland, turning his head around to face Gabe. Alex hit him, snapping that he needed to keep his eyes on the road. Seriously, why was Ryland driving? “Basements are handy places.”

*

“Bit lower,” instructed Victoria to Alex who obligingly moved down to suck on Gabe’s collarbone instead of his neck. It felt even better than before but Gabe couldn’t help but voice an objection. He didn’t get why Alex just went along with Vicky-T like that. “Basically, I don’t think you could pull off the scarf as well as I do.”

“I could totally work a popped collar though,” Gabe forced out, gasping towards the end of the sentence when Alex’s hand wormed its way into his pants. “Go with the whole aesthetic,” he added, trying to stay with the conversation. “Or like one of those triangle cowboy scarves.”

“You are far too coherent,” Victoria told him, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. It wasn’t more than a gentle touch of her lips for a brief moment before she opened her mouth and forced her tongue into his mouth. Gabe wasn’t exactly someone who took things quietly, so he pushed back, winding his own tongue into her mouth. He pushed back, tangling his hands in her hair and trying to gain control of the kiss. He didn’t manage it. For all Gabe’s determination, he didn’t manage it. Victoria clearly had a better idea of what she was doing and a spectacularly good idea of what she wanted. And apparently what she wanted was Gabe a quivering mess from simply kissing her. Alex’s hand had withdrawn from his trousers so now the only reason he had for his panting was Victoria. Although, Gabe didn’t think there was a person alive who wouldn’t be struggling for breath if they had Victoria pressed firm against them. Abstractly Gabe had always appreciated Victoria’s breasts. Now he had a newfound admiration for them.

He’s vaguely aware of the noises of kissing to the side of him, but he’s busy and distracted and doesn’t want to focus on anything else. However he does notice when the warmth of Alex beside him disappears, pulls aware and goes to join Ryland and Nate. He doesn’t mind as such, Victoria is taking up so much of his attention, but he missed the warmth for a moment. Gabe suddenly feels cold and alone with one bar of heat pressed up against him in the form of Victoria. It’s somehow scarier. He feels alone and isolated with her, instead of a part of something bigger. He whines in the back of his throat and Victoria hushes him, petting the back of his neck.

A thump to the left of him brings him back to reality, gets him outside of his own head. He pulls his mouth away from Victoria’s, twisting his head to look. She doesn’t stop kissing him though, just because she can’t get to his mouth anymore. She mouths at his jaw before moving up to nip lightly at where his jaw ends. Gabe barely has time to see that the other three have fallen off the couch onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and half on clothing before his focus in back on Victoria. He wants to be closer to all of them but he can’t figure out how. He’s not sure he could figure it out under normal circumstances, let alone with his currently lust addled brain.

“Closer,” he mumbles into Vicky T’s mouth, unable to articulate it any better. She pushes closer and it feels amazing but it’s not what he’s after. He shakes his head slightly, pulling back from her. “Not just you, all of you,” he says. He’s relieved when Victoria pulls back slightly, tugging him towards the couch. They collapse onto it, getting even more tangled than the three on the floor. It’s better already. Nate’s head is near his and he twists round so that he can kiss him. It doesn’t quite work out though, Nate’s a tad busy sucking Ryland’s fingers. Biting his earlobe works fine for Gabe and, given the noises Nate’s making, it works for him too.

After that, it’s a blur of limbs and nails digging into his side and scratches on his thighs and body heat and people everywhere. Sharp spikes of pleasure and sharp spikes of pain. It’s amazing and brilliant and he never wants it to end. Unfortunately it doesn’t last long at all. It’s overwhelming and he doesn’t even bother to try and hold back. It feels good and more than anything that’s what is important to him. Particularly in this moment.

*

“How was your study group?” asked Gabe’s Mom as soon as he stumbled in through the door. He still wasn’t entirely on planet earth. His orgasm had been spectacular and then there had been talking. Lots of talking about what everyone liked and what Gabe might like too. The realms of possibility were endless. So long as it felt good for them, they all seemed to be up for pretty much anything. No one had even batted an eyelid when he’d mentioned how pretty he thought blood looked against skin. That was something he’d barely been able to admit in his own head before, let alone say out loud.

“Yeah, it was good, we went over radiation and stuff,” he told her, just about remembering that Nate and Alex had kept saying that over and over again to him on the way back to his place. They claimed that they didn’t want him to have an even harder time getting out in the future. Gabe couldn’t quite believe it, but they wanted to do it again. He knew it had been spectacular for him but he had doubted that it had been that good for the rest of them. After all, he’d barely been able to return the favour. He kept telling himself that who was he to question it when fellow hot people wanted to have sex with him? Gabe doubted these things though. He couldn’t quite believe his luck.

“Ah, good,” she replied, nodding slightly and fiddling with things on the stove. “This is the sort of behaviour we want to see from you, not what you were doing the other day.”

Gabe bit his lip and hung his head. He might as well look contrite, it would help her believe that his feelings of regret were genuine and make her less likely to think he would do it again. He had a feeling that any inappropriate behaviour of his would be of a different sort.

His phone buzzed with a text and he pulled it out of his pocket. _We need way more study sessions. Don’t want to fail any tests now._ He grinned. “Yeah, we were talking about maybe doing it for some other things too. Like, I could help Ryland with his Spanish ‘cause he’s rubbish at that and he could help me bring my English grade up too.”

“That sounds excellent dear,” she told him, coming away from the stove for a moment to drop a kiss on his cheek. She used to do it on the top of his head but he was too tall for that now. “That’s not your hoody,” she said as she pulled away from him, peering at him strangely.

“Oh yeah,” Gabe said, looking down and remembering. “I got cold so Ryland lent me his.” Or more truthfully, Gabe’s hoody was covered in come and Ryland’s Mom wouldn’t raise an eyebrow at it, unlike Gabe’s. Clearly these things were going to take some planning in the future. Gabe didn’t mind though, he was willing to put the effort in. It was a worthy cause after all.


End file.
